Fire and blood
by Serenety Targaryen
Summary: ¿Y si? Sakura no fuera una chica completamente normal, si su apellido no fuera en realidad Haruno, si la tracedencia de su apellido fuera incluso mas antiguo que el Uchiha. Si ella fuera… hija de reyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and blod.**

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic tiene como personaje principal a Sakura, si eres anti anti abstente a leer este fanfic. Los personajes de naruto y canción de hielo y fuego, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y George R.R. Martin. Algunos personajes son inventados.

 **Resumen:**

¿Y si? Sakura no fuera una chica completamente normal, si su apellido no fuera en realidad Haruno, si la tracedencia de su apellido fuera incluso mas antiguo que el Uchiha. Si ella fuera… hija de reyes.

 **Capitulo 1 Aegon Targaryen**

La noche había caído en la aldea de Konoha. Se podía ver a una chica de cabellos rosas, observar determinamente la luna. Poco a poco un chico, con cabellos igualmente rosas comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la llamo.

-Hermana…

La mencionada volteo y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Aegon.

-¿Qué haces afuera?, hace frio y podrias enfermarte.

La aludida, lo miro por unos instantes, volvió a sonreir y regreso su vista hacia la luna-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada.

-Hn, como tu digas-Y posteriormente, el también poso su vista en la luna, mirándola detenidamente, buscando la razón por la cual su hermana la miraba detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta. Justo cundo iba a preguntar se vio interrupido por ella.

-Ya es muy tarde creo que deberíamos regresar a dormir.

-Pero… si mañana, no tenemos nada que hacer.

-Tu no, pero yo tengo que entrenar.

Aeque una ceja ¿entrenamiento? No se supone que mañana rreguesarian a poniente, a parte ¿Por qué no le había comentado?, ella siempre le contaba todo.

-No te había comentado porque Kakashi-sensei me acaba de avisar.

Sonreí, claro que no podía ocultarme nada, al fin y al cabo somos gemelos ¿no?

-Mmm en ese caso te acompañare.

-¡¿Qué?! Estas loco co…co…mo se te ocurre querer acompañarme, ellos no te conoces, es mas ni siquiera saben que tengo un gemelo.

-Hn, pues no me importa.

Vi como ella habría la boca para protestar pero en menos de un segundo volvió a cerrarla, aparto su vista de la mia, fruncio el seño y se cruzo d brazos, en ese momento supe que había ganado la batalla.

-Hn, como quieras.

Sorei di media vuelta y comencé a rregrsar por donde había llegado, pero antes para regresar mi vista y le grite.

-¡No tardes demasiado en regresar sakura, porque recuerda "La noche es oscura y alberga horrores"- Y sin mas segui con mi rrecorrido.

Sakura Pov`s.

Rode los ojos, genial y ahora que iba a hacer, ahh lao mejor será regresar, ya esta comenzando a darme frio, ya mañana veria que hacer. Le di un ultimo viztaso a la luna y sonreí, di media vuelta y me fui por el camino por donde segundos antes se había ido mi hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Revelaciones.

En un campo de entrenamiento se encontraban sasuke, naruto inclusive kakashi que siempre llega tarde. Los tres se encontraban en silencio, hasta que naruto decide romperlo.

-Nee kakashi-sensei no sabe porque sakura-chan no ha llegado.

-No tengo ni la menor idea naruto.

-Mmm que raro ella siempre llega temprano nee sasuke tu que crees que le haya pasado.

-Hmp, y yo que voy a saber dobe.

-Como me dijiste teme- dijo naruto apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Que no es obvio dobe.

-¡TEME!

-¡DOBE!

-¡TEME!

-¡DOBE!

-¡TEME!

-…

-¿teme? ¿Qué pasa?

-Miren.

En ese instante kakashi y naruto, voltearon y vieron lo que sasuske veía, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a un chico que era idéntico a sakura, pelo rosa, con elmismo corte (cuando sakura ya lo tiene corto) , solo que el se lo amarraba en una pequeña coleta (como la de Len Kaagamine) , vestia con un abrigo negro (de esos que parecen capas) , un pantalón blanco (como los que se usan en equitación) y botas negras hasta las rodillas. El chico llego hasta ellos, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros hasta que naruto hablo.

-Emm saakura-chan porque estas vestida asi

Tras las palabras de naruto a todos les salio una gota en la cabeza.

-Emm creo que me confundes con mi hermana- hablo el chico.

-Tu hermana- dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Si.

-Oye y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es…- se vio interrupido por un grito.

-¡AEGON!

En ese instante la sangre de todos se helo, pues todos conocían esa voz a la perfeccion.

Aegon Pov's

Estaba a punto de presentarme con ellos, cuando escuche el grito de mi hermana, mierda si que esta enojada, voy a morir.

Sasuke Pov's

Ese grito ¿fue de sakura?, no puedo creer que ella grite asi, hmp tenia que ser una molestia. Subi mi vista y observe al chico misterioso, que parece ser que su nombre es Aegon , ya que esta comenzando a ponerse demasiado palido.

Aegon Pov's

Creo que lo mejor será huir si eso será lo mejor. Iba a der media vuelta, cuando sentí un aura maligna detrás de mi, voltee lentamente y vi a mi hermana con una macabra sonrisa.

-Hola hermsnito

Trague, si definitivamente hoy voy a morir.

Sakura Pov's

Hoy era un buen dia, ya había asimilado la idea de que tenia que presentar a Aegon ante los demás, asi que me aliste, ya tenia todo listo solo tenia que buscar a mi hermano, cuando lo iba a buscar algo me agarro y me enrredo en una soga y me metia en mi armario.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo.

-Lo siento hermana, no puedo dejar que vayas sin mi asi que te encerrare aquí, yo mismo me precentare, y dire toda la verdad sobre nuestra sangre y que somos princi…

-Que ni se te ocurra, yo no voy a permitir que lo digas.

-Ah si y ¿Cómo la vas a hacer? Si vas a estar encerrada.

-Hn, puedo gritar.

-No lo creo- dijo y me coloco una cinta en los labios y después sonrio- Bueno hermanita nos vemos.

En cuanto Aegon salio una nuve de humo ocupo el lugar y la verdadera sakura comenzó a salir de entre las sombras, una macabra sonrisa cubria su rostro, mientras alzaba su mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a pasar de un jade a un violeta intenso.

-Si no fueras mi hermano juro que ya estarías muerto.

Sali de mi casa y me encamine hacia el campo de entrenamiento una vez que llegue pude divisar a mi hermano, mi sangre comenzó a hervir como se había atrevido a hacerme algo asi, se que no había sido mucho pero me lastima que no haya confiado en mi y me enfada que hubiera hecho eso. La furia en mi interior y simplemente la deje salir.

-¡AEGON!

Vi como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, me acerque mas hacia donde estaba y me coloque ddetras de el, vi como volteaba lentamente y una macabra sonrisa adorno una vez mas mi rostro.

-Hola hermanito.

Vi como trago, entonces me trone los dedos, je, je hoy si que me iba a divertir.

-Her…her…mana, co…como escapaste.

-Ja , me crees tan tonta o que, obviamente lo que atrapaste fue un clon tan ensimado estabas que nisiquiera te diste cuenta.

-Yo…yo…

-Tu, TU ¡¿QUE?! Idiota eh ¡contesta!

De repente mi hermano se arrodillo y tomo mis manos.

-Por favor Eli perdóname.

En ese instante todo mi enojo se disipo. Estaba a punto de responder cuando mi hermano beso mi mano, me sonroje y aparte la vista.

-E… Esta bien pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Entonces mi hermano sonrio.

-Gracias- dijo y posteriormente me tomo de la cintura me alzo y empezó a darme vueltas por el aire, hasta que un par de segundos después me bajo.

-Si, si ya tranquilízate.

-Perdon es que me emocione.

Yo simplemente sonreí, como adoraba a mi hermano puede ser que algunas veces nos peleemos y todo eso. El para mi no solo es mi hermano sino también mi mejor amigo y mi mayor confidente.

-Em chicos lamento interrumpir pero podrían explicarnos que pasa aquí- dijo kakashi.

Rayos por un momento me había olvidado por completo de que ahí se encontraban todos.

-Kakashi-sensei no entiendo porque ese chico es idéntico a sakura-chan.

-Ahh naruto- suspiro kakashi- creo saber la razón pero necesitamos que ellos nos lo expliquen- poso su mirada en nosotros- y bien que esperan para hablar.

-Puess…- comenzamos a decir los dos al mismo tiempo.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustadoy agrdesco que lo hayan leído ya que este es el primer fic que subo. Por favor no se olviden de dejarme n review ya que su opinión es muy importante para mi para saber que le puedo mejorar, cualquier dudad de la historia la puedo responder , gracias nos veremos pronto. nwn


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora, pero es que mis vacaciones terminaron, tuve un hermano y entre en época de exámenes, pero esta ya paso y decidi actualizar.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de naruto y canción de hielo y fuego, no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimota y George R.R. Martin.

bla,bla,bla cuando Aegon y Sakura, lo explicare mas adelante en el fanfic

NA: narra autora

Tambien quiera agradecer a lunakari y a teny por sus rewies. Estos me ayudaron a continuar la historia. Bueno ahora si aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Capitulo 3: La verdad.**

-Pues…- comenzamos a decir los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Veran el- dije señalando a Aegon- es mi gemelo.

Todos guardaron silencio después de lo que dije, voltee a ver a mi hermano y este soreia a la nada, voltee los ojos genial otra vez esta en su mundo, le di un codazo ahora le tocaba a el yo ya había hecho mi parte. Volteo a verme con cara de y ahora que, yo simplemente le señale con la mirada a los demás.

-Ah, si perdón mucho gusto mi nombre es Aegon Targaryen, encantando de conocerlos.

-¿Targaryen? No querras decir Haruno.

-Em no, señor Kakashi, estoy completamente seguro ese es nuestro apellido, bueno completo seria Targaryen Martell.

-Sakura.

-Em Kakashi-sensei yo puedo explicarlo todo pero es una muy larga historia.

Vi como Kakashi-sensei me iba a decir algo, cuando un ambu apareció.

-Equipo 7 la hokague solicita su presencia en este momento- después miro a mi hermano- ah y la de usted también joven.

Y después desaparecio en una nube de humo.

-Parece que tendremos que esperar. Esta conversación queda pendiente vamos.

Todo el transcurso hacia la torre de la hokague transcurrio en silencio, llegamos al despacho de la hokague y Kakashi-sensei toco la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Aquí estamos Tsunade-sama, para que nos necesita.

-Si gracias por venir- después nos miro a mi hermano y a mi- Sakura Aegon den un paso al frente- hicimos lo que nos pidió- bien, ya puede pasar.

-Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama.

Abri los ojos, esa era la voz de mi padre, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?, voltee a ver a mi hermano y este me miraba igualmente. Mi hermano y yo tenemos una habilidad con la que podemos hablar atra vez de nuestros ojos y saber lo que pensamos y queremos decir. En cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron le pregunte ¿Qué hace papa aquí? el me respondio no tengo idea. Ambos volvimos nuestra vista al frente para ver como nuestro papa se colocaba alado de la hokague y comenzo a hablar.

-Bueno supongo que debo presentarme pero eso lo hare en unos instantes. Ahora Sakura, Aegon, se van a ir a invernalia como estaba planeado.

-Pero papa…- dije con tono de reproche.

-Pero nada Elia, ya los están esperando.

\- Esta bien papa, pero te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames Elia.

\- Lo lamento pero ese es tu nombre, y ahora váyanse antes de que me enoje.

\- Si padre- dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo y dimos media vuelta.

Vi a mi sensei y a mis compañeros mirarme confundidos, yo solo les sonreía y continue caminando con mi hermano hasta salir del lugar. Una vez que salimos mi hermano me pregunto.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si supongo, esto tendría que pasar en algún momento, solo espero que no se enojen conmigo.

-No creo que lo hagan, aparte no fue tu culpa sabes que papa nos prohibio hablar de eso.

-Tienes razón.

-Aparte creo que vino aquí para explicarles todo, ya no te preocupes, anda vamos o es que acaso no quieres ver a Alayne.

-¡Claro que si!- dije muy feliz y seguimos con nuestro camino.

 **NA.**

En cuanto Sakura y Aegon se fueron, la estancia quedo en completo silencio, los miembros del equipo se encontraban confundidos y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, en la estancia comenzó a generarse un ambiente incomodo asi que Kakashi hablo.

-Emm no quiero sonar grosero pero alguien podría explicarnos que sucede aquí, por favor.

-Oh si, si claro para eso estoy aquí. Bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Oberyn Martell príncipe de Dorne también conocido como la bibora roja de Dorne. Antes de comenzar me gustaría que tomaran asiento ya que esta será una charla algo larga.

Tomaron aciento y Oberys prosiguió.

-Bueno, para empezar Sakura y Aegon no son mis hijos. Ellos son hijos de mi hermana la princesa Elia de Dorne y de el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, ambos murieron cuando Sakura y Aegon tenían 3 meses, a partir de ese entonces ellos quedaron bajo mi tutela, quisiera poder ser mas claro con todo esto pero la historia de los padres de Sakura es algo complicado y doloroso para mi poder contarles espero que puedan comprender.

-Entonces quiere decir que Sakura es una princesa- dijo Kakashi muy asombrado, pues nunca pensó que Sakura les ocultara algo asi.

-Asi es ella es Elia Sakura Targaryen Martell, futura reina de poniente.

-Entonces Sakura-chan es una princesa eso es genial dattebayo- dijo naruto muy feliz.

-Una… princesa- dijo sasuke mas que asombrado.

-Kakashi yo quisiera pedirle un favor.

-Si claro… ¿majestad?

-Yo quería pediles que cuiden de mi sobrina es que ella es muy débil, muy obstinada con sus idaes al igual que su madre, podrían cuidar de ella por favor.

-Calro que si no se preocupe por eso, nosotros nos encargamos.

-Gracias, bueno Tsunade-sama me retiro tengo asuntos que atender.

Oberyn salio de la habitación y Tunade, comenzó a hablar.

-Se que todo esto es repentino pero era necesario que lo supieran, ahora pueden retirarse.

Una vez fuera de la torre de la hokague comenzaron a hablar.

-Vaya esto es increíble dattebayo yo todavía no me lo creo.

-hmp, concuerdo contigo dobe.

-Ahh, ahora solo nos queda esperar las explicaciones de sakura.

Continuara…

Quiero pedir disculpas porque la historia no sea tan clara, pero créanme la historia de los padres de Sakura es demasiado larga como para contarla en un solo capitulo, asi que pienso que a lo largo de la historia habrá algunos capítulos dedicados a hambos. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esto, por favor dejen ¿rewiews?


End file.
